


Su nueva normalidad

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: La palabra es rosa y el fandom es Sherlock





	Su nueva normalidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es rosa y el fandom es Sherlock

Llega a Baker St. a última hora de la tarde después de pasar el día en la clínica. Últimamente no tienen muchos casos y necesita algo para mantenerse activo y tener una vida adulta más allá de cuidar a su hija. Sherlock tiene sus casos antiguos, esos que intenta resolver cuando no les llega nada interesante y quiere mantener el cerebro activo, John tiene su clínica.

La señora Hudson le sonríe desde la puerta abierta de su apartamento, avisándole de que en unos minutos les subirá la cena, pero que no se acostumbren porque ella no es su criada.

\- Sólo lo hago por esa preciosa niñita.

A John se le escapa la sonrisa cuando la señora Hudson menciona a su hija y se apresura a dejar el abrigo en la entrada y subir las escaleras. Antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento puede escuchar la risa de Rosie y una voz distorsionada que reconoce como la de Sherlock.

Abre la puerta en silencio, intentando no llamar la atención de las dos personas que hay en el apartamento. Cuando entra en el piso, puede ver a Rosie gateando por el suelo, riendo sin control, mientras Sherlock finge perseguirla. Se apoya en el marco y observa la escena que se desarrolla frente a él.

Se le hincha el pecho de orgullo y siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento de pura felicidad.

En ese momento su hija se da cuenta de su presencia y se gira, sonriendo como si acabaran de hacerle un regalo y gatea hacia él, balbuceando _papi_ con su media lengua. John se agacha para recoger a Rosie del suelo y la levanta en brazos, haciéndole pedorretas en la barriga hasta que la niña se retuerce entre risas.

\- Le va a dar hipo –a pesar del comentario, John nota la sonrisa en la voz de Sherlock, pero decide hacerle caso y bajar a Rosie hasta que la estrecha contra su pecho.

Se gira para mirar a Sherlock, que permanece sentado en el suelo, aún con el batín puesto y una sonrisa llenándole la cara.

\- A saber qué le has hecho tú mientras yo trabajaba –intenta mantenerse serio, pero se le escapa la sonrisa cuando Sherlock se levanta y se acerca para acariciar la mejilla de Rosie.

\- Nada que tú no le hubieras hecho –Sherlock sonríe y levanta las cejas antes de inclinarse y darle a John un rápido beso en los labios.

Demasiado rápido para el gusto de John, que le ha echado de menos cada segundo que han estado separados. Así que aprieta a Rosie con fuerza contra su pecho y pone la otra mano en la nuca de Sherlock, obligándole a acercarse de nuevo, y atrapa sus labios entre los suyos, succionando suavemente hasta que su compañero gime contra su boca.

Antes de darse cuenta está aprisionado contra la puerta abierta, con Sherlock presionando su cuerpo contra la madera, una pierna entre las suyas y una mano en su pelo, obligándole a echar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Cuando le mira, el investigador tiene las pupilas un poco dilatadas y la mirada brillante.

\- Te libras porque tienes a Rosie en brazos y –Sherlock se inclina hasta que sus labios rozan el lóbulo de su oreja– no quiero que la señora Hudson nos interrumpa a medio polvo –susurra junto a su oído.

Está a punto de responder cuando el ruido de cubiertos y platos le indica que la señora Hudson está más cerca de lo que pensaba, como Sherlock ha deducido.

\- Chicos, no me parece apropiado que hagáis eso delante de Rosie.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada, señora Hudson –Sherlock apenas se separa de él unos centímetros para mirar a su casera por el hueco de la puerta–. Aún –susurra junto a su oído con un tono ronco y bajo que sólo escucha John.

La señora Hudson niega con la cabeza pero se le escapa una sonrisa mientras atraviesa el hueco de la puerta para dejar la bandeja con la cena sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- He traído un poco de papilla para esta preciosidad –la señora Hudson coge a Rosie en brazos y besa sus mofletes hasta que la niña ríe a carcajadas–. Me encargaré yo de darle la cena, que seguro que vosotros no lo hacéis bien.

\- Señora Hudson, creo que sabemos cómo darle de comer a Rosie. No es muy difícil –añade Sherlock, separándose de John, no sin antes mirarle de arriba abajo y lamerse los labios.

\- No estoy muy segura de eso… –la mujer se sienta en una silla, poniendo a la niña en su regazo y comienza a darle la papilla–. Cenad o se enfriará y he estado trabajando durante horas.

Sherlock abre la boca para contestar a su casera, pero John le da un codazo y niega con la cabeza al pasar por su lado de camino a la mesa.

Se sientan uno frente al otro, mirando cómo su hija sonríe y juega con la señora Hudson mientras ésta intenta darle de cenar. John no puede evitar sonreír cuando Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar el gruñido frustrado de su casera porque Rosie no le hace caso.

A John le encanta esa nueva normalidad que tiene su vida después de todo lo que han pasado. Su nueva felicidad cuando pensó que la había perdido definitivamente. Sonríe cuando mira a Sherlock observando a Rosie con un gesto de ternura en su rostro porque es todo lo que podría desear.


End file.
